Electrical boxes are used for a variety of applications wherein it is necessary to provide a termination point for electrical wires for splicing or connection to an electrical component. An electrical box is rigidly mounted on or in a wall in such locations to conveniently locate an electrical component. Depending on the application and location, electrical boxes can be mounted either in a horizontal or vertical orientation. Once mounted, the wires installed and connected to the electrical component therein, the box is closed with a face plate. The face plate must be chosen to match the installed electrical component, and covers the top opening of the connector box, thus preventing any damage to the components mounted in the box or accidental contact with live electrical wires.
Due to the varied needs for electrical power and switching, it is sometimes necessary to mount a box in a location where it will be exposed to wet conditions. Typically, such installations can include an outdoor receptacle to provide electricity for lighting, power tools or appliances. When used in a location where the connector box will be exposed to water, it is necessary to provide for structure to ensure that water does not enter the box and thereby damage the components therein or cause a “short circuit”. An effective way to prevent water from entering an electrical box is to provide a cover for the faceplate thus providing a weatherproof seal.
It would therefore be desirable to have an electrical connector box cover that can provide a weatherproof seal, with an exchangeable faceplate wherein the cover can be adapted to be used with a connector box that is mounted in either a horizontal or vertical orientation. Additionally it would be desirable to provide for a hinge on the faceplate such that the cover can be pivotally opened for gaining easy access to the components that are shielded by the cover. Additionally it would be useful for the cover to be adapted to be opened when the faceplate is oriented in either the horizontal or vertical direction without the need to modify the cover or the faceplate and provide a locking mechanism whereby the cover can be secured regardless of which position the box is mounted.